winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 12
Yes, hehe. Actually she's saving up money, and the season hasn't been completed aired yet, so she's waiting, when it's all aired, she'll purchase it ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK is it a good idea to tell her delay purchasing these videos, 'cause sometimes I still keep the faith that maybe one day Rai dub will be back... No, I haven't, recently I have just read my boring school books =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Me too... Recently we don't even have any group chat... Too bad we can't manage to be online in the same time @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh! How bad... This morning, Fatimah, Brittney and I joint a briefly talk... I would love you to be there with us :)! I'm good, thanks for asking... *sigh*... I'll be super busy 2 more days and probably won't have enough time to talk to you guys... But after that, I hope it'll be my relax time ;)! Alright :P. The page is unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:25, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, when you're back, if you can join the DP chat please do :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, that's very crazy :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused, too... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. Since the "big-merge" is happening on DF and DP Wikis, could you please move the Movie grading templates from Disney Fairies to Disney Princess wiki? You can also move your talkboxes. When you add the grading pages, name them "FairyMovie" and then the letter. Thanks ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Disney Fairies is merging into Disney Princess wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sounds cool ^^ What was it called? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I've heard about that movie lol ^^ Yep, we're long chatters :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! I didn't know your name meant lion! Cool! And you have a lot or archives! ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Mmm... BTW, where are you from? ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Um, Sarah, we won't create a new page just because of Nick's old spell. All the spells from season 1 to 4 have to follow Rai dub, then we'll add 4Kids and Nick things. If that spell does not exist in Rai, we won't create a page for it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sarah, can you join DP chat? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay dokey ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. Well, yes. I am a muslim. Ramadan Mubarik~ ANIME FREAK 01 18:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Princess Lion, are you muslim? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 03:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually I had already checked that spell twice! And the version I watch is 100% Rai dub. You don't need to worry. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I have to say, the page called "Enchantix Bass Boom" was once created by Amy, while I checked and it's originally 4Kids... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR :D? No, I don't. And I haven't watched 4Kids... These voices of the characters are quite strange to me. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I once mentioned about Artu's things, but it seems nobody cares, even Fatimah. Oh, that so? IDK, but it took me really loong to adapt with Nick's VAs' voices, and I don't want to try that again ^^! Most of time, 4Kids never finishes anything :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm just afraid that perhaps nobody cares about that... Well, I will do that when I have free time... I haven't. She recently really enjoys making arts on dA... I think she forgot this wiki. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... Many people left dA since it turnt into a chaos... Alright then, promised! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR? But we can't ask anything more from here... Sometimes Brit and I have the feelings that we're losing her.. It's alright, really. I understand... I think by far, Jane is my first friend here ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I hope so, Sarah! The world is changing everyday, and the only way to survive is changing... I just hope, they'll remember... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't. We have discussed about this once, if I don't mistake :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, it's okay :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, Sarah @@... The staffs don't understand our occassion, and they even don't want to help us :(! I agree... It's often after a day... Btw, I got new from 6th season, a scene of view is leaked by Sky's VA, Matt... The info is on Shayna's blog... And the official transformation of 6th season is finally confirmed as "Cyberix"! Crying :(, IKR? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Well then..., happy fasting!!! :) ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 04:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) And HOW am I supposed to be copying Rose??? Next time say the reason clearly!!! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 08:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you post those in your talkbox in the first place??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 08:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) IKR :(? Let's our tear spill until Rainbow can see it :(! That's what I often receive whenever I report... By far, let's just ignore 'em since none of them want to help us... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey NTA65bz didn't copy Rose! Everyone has that on their talk pages! -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 09:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok! ^^ Well, not today or yesterday. Actually, I got a bit sick the day before. ANIME FREAK 01 11:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Such a good thing to hear from the staff <3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I know how I copied her floaty thingy and profile..., but HOW am I copying her talk boxes??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 12:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Princess Lion.I don't think we have a REALLY GOOD relationship right now, but, I just wanted to ask, you know how to merge talkboxes??? How/when did you learn that??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 10:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it does. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've watched them before but I don't watch them all the time xP --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC) For the newsletter thing, you can do the anouncement if there's something necessary to tell the whole wiki. And for Rutchelle thing, if you don't know anything, you shouldn't try to interfere! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Princess Lion, I am not babysitting yet but in October after I complete my courses in September I will start. So exicted I can't wait! I hope we can be good friends and keep in contact. Bloom Fira Can I Have One Then? It Should Be An Angry TalkBox And you can decide the other things the colours etc etc Fashion RockStar (talk) 18:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ~Minal aidin walfaizin Sarah...~ ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 02:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello sarah :) I see that you watch naruto :) Hotaru (talk) 18:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC)tiff Hey Sarah c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) To be honest there is no anime that I hate. But as far as anime that I don't really like is concerned, it'll have to be SAO. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 10:33, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that looks cool Sarah! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmm no. But I have Spirited Away on my list. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll definitely check it out. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Awwies... That sucks :c Sounds yum Sarah c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. That's a shame... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it's actually 'ogenki' but you're close enough. I'm fine, hou bout yourself? Just about to go off for dinner though. Talk to you when I get back. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'd like to but I can only be online for 5 more minutes :c Btw, I got a really cool birthday present today. It's a 656 Animal Encyclopedia c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I gtg now. Nice talking to you Sarah! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And fixed the template. And thank you. I did passed it :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) That girl on the gif is called Hinata right? Hotaru (talk) 19:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC)tiff :3! It's okay. You're not noisy at all :)! Well, the highest scored subject is English, but thanks to Literature I passed. And okay. Thanks. Yep. I'm going to university :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow :)! What a nice thing :)! Well, I will attend a normal university, and in here, a university teaches various departments. So I'm not sure how to answer you :3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure... I even don't have anything in my mind how my future gonna be like @@... Euw... Why you skipped it? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 00:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I like that Tsundae girl DbzWinx (talk) 00:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC)tiff IKR? And she kept bothering me with the "why you became admin" question... She's really annoying! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I have to say I don't care about that wiki... And it seems that Roxy13 is still there everytime she's online... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I guess I should probably try to do something since this wiki does not have any active bureaucrat... This is quite emergency, but currently I'm super busy, tho'... @@ Floaty things? They look exactly like the things on Mason's user page @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:13, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Sarah c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I never knew there were so many types of rainbows @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Very cool c: I saw BloomRocks! put this wiki up for adoption @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yuppers. Seriously, why on Earth would she put this wiki up for adoption? It's not like we don't have any admins. And she said the founder told her to do it? The Founder hasn't edited for around 5 years @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Mine would have to be Book 9, Five Fall Into Adventure c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well the Famous Five meet Jo, a girl who is similar to George. George is jealous of her because Timmy likes her. Well, I won't reveal too much, so I'll say someone brakes into Kirrin Cottage and George is kidnapped. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Definitely. So, how far has it come? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) IDK. I don't really know much about Sled because I've only seen a teensy bit of the Secret of the Wings. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well it was on TV but a new Austin & Ally episode was on and I couldn't miss it :c --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep. So, how has school been? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I like my teachers and class, well, most of my class. There is a few that can be really annoying e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) xP --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) @@ IDK... I haven't entered his user page for ages. Well, but he often uses the floating images there... @@... IDK, but in the case most of people are semi-active, I think we'll have to wait super long to get enough votes @@... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But what's that big rainbow on your signature? It looks cool :3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Not all of .GIF files are animated files :3! Making sure the .GIF files you uploaded have to be animated ones before using :3! And I'm not sure but it seems that they can't work in thumb view :3 - not sure :3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, guess I'm rightly guessing :3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Sarah :3! How are you? Nice signature, anyways. ^^ 04:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, you're welcome :)! ^^! Could you join DP Chat? I'm bored :c 04:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I saw 1 episode DbzWinx (talk) 05:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC)tiff Hehe, you should be back ASAP, Sarah, because the new trailer of 6th season is out :P! Yeah, I know, scream in happiness if you want :3! And btw, I think the rainbow on your signature is now can sparkle :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :3! I think both of the transformations look great in their own way... Finally the main transformation is better than the sub transformation :squee:!!! I still can't imagine where season 5 would have come to if they had switched Harmonix and Sirenix... It's okay, but remain me when we're both online... Just in case of over-vandalize from people. They're all over-excited =.=! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was afk hour ago T-T! Terrible sorry :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked :3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow! It's for iOS or PC :3? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:23, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! But it'll be more awesome if they don't ask us to buy it :3! I found the new Cooking Academy game, Restaurant Royale and it seems to be iOS-only game :crying:! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Hehe, thanks for telling me :3! Can't wait to "tortune" my family with my horrible songs =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :D! I don't watch K-On that much, since I'm in-watching MM :3! But, it's okay, wish you would be there :3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie, sure. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's a musical anime, the mermaids transform and use songs to fight against sea monsters. If they 7 mermaid princesses all gather, they can summon the Goddess/Nymph Aqua Regina of the oceans and she'll defeat the great devil :3! It's very good, even just have 2 seasons ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It seems that SM is the only anime with many seasons :3! Btw, join DP chat :D? ღRoseThorn - [[User talk: RoseXinh|7: il numero perfetto